


Hold me forever

by Ananya_halfblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood
Summary: Armin and levi enjoy a day to themselves and their  sweet realationship .There is angst not much and fluff
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Hold me forever

**Author's Note:**

> Soo it has both armin and levi thoughts soo dont be confused. 
> 
> Hope it not bad .  
> Pls leave a comment or kuddos  
> Enjoy
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes english is not my first language and writing with a phone is difficult so sorry

They say that if you find even a single ray of sunlight in a darken place you can find your way out .

For armin and levi their delicate realtionship was that sunlight . In the world where you didn't know if you would live another day they tried make most of what they had . Hidden from there friends and teams deep in the forest they were taking just this day for themself just for today without any worry of anything 

Today was just for them . Armin was really excited for it he had packed a small lunch and some othet supplies for it . He left a note for mikasa and eren saying " that he had some work with the captian and left early ." He felt a little bad for lying to his friends but it was worth it for having a day with levi . He smiled a little thinking about levi . 

Armin still remembered when they first kissed he could say it was one of the most embarrassing thing happened to him ,

**" its was a few days after the wall maria was taken back , captain levi was more rude and angry than ever , armin knew the reason for it and wanted to help but didn't know how to . So when one evening captian levi and him were alone in the office . He tried to talk to captain but captain just kept ignoring him , armin felt sad and angry that was the first time in his life he took a decision without thinking and kissed levi , they both were shocked and things really got awkward between them until they talked and found a comman ground which laid there new found realationship"**

Armin smiled foundly to the memory now but in that moment he was soo sure he was gonna be killed by levi the same man who is now waiting for him .

OH MY GOD that the first words that came to his mind as he see levi in a plain white shirt and black pants . Armin feels his cheeks turn red as he step closer to levi 

Levi looks at him for a moment and then he notices the basket in his hand " really , it not big of a deal that you would prepare all of this , it not even a date " says levi his voice deep and rough .

Armin just sigh and give levi a kiss on the cheek " i know you like it don't pretend " he know he is right as he sees levi's cheeks turn pink just a little . 

You can lie as much as you want levi but i can see the truth in your eyes armin thinks as he secure the basket and settles on his horse . 

They start going deep in woods when he feels it , a cold rough hands in his own . He does not have to look to know who is it . They ride sliently bit the silence is never uncomfortable between them it like the slience when all your thought just vanish and your mind is blank , it like at the night when there is no sounds no voice nothing just pure clamness. 

Levi always enjoyed this clamness which he could only feel when he was with armin . He hasn't felt since his childhood. . He doesn't know when or how but armin became to him more than a friend or even lover . He became levis comfort , armin completes him in soo many way if levi was rude armin was sweet . If levi would use force he would use peace, they were soo different yet soo same . They both want this war to end , both wanted the way where there are minimal losses , both were super sensitive even if levi never showed it . 

Levi and armin hands were interlocked the whole ride . 15 min later they reached thier destination . Its was a area full of purple flower , with a small waterfall which casted a rainbow , there the grass was soo lush green and bird and butterfly all around it was beautiful. Armin could not believe that place like this could exists inside the wall . 

Levi looked at armin nervously even if he knew the blond boy would love it , it still felt lile his heart was gonna brust out . it was only armin who could make levi feel like this , like searching for approval . As soon as levi saw armin eyes brighten up as he looked around, levi felt smiling himself a little as he looked at armin's excited, childlike face . 

But when you live like they do negativty finds his way no matter what , juat like it found levi as he remembered what was waiting for them tommorrow, as they were gonna face the same question everyday whose next ? Who will be the next one to die ? Will it him or armin ? 

Armin moved closer to levi , to stop his train of thought then he looked straight into his eyes , the black meeting the blue . Levi took armin hand in his . Armin smiled and said" live in the moment levi " and then kissed him with all the love and care like he was the most delicate being and not the humanity strongest . Armins lips were soft on his plus he could smell a sweet scent from him .

They wanted to keep going forever but sadly it was over too soon . Levi took armin cheeks in his hands and gave him a small smile . Those smile were like gold to armin he never saw anything more precious than it . " you are right we have today to ourself so lets use it to the fullest. 

Armin took out a small blanket and placed it on the floor , he and levi sat down and enjoyed the view for a while , levi turned his eyes towards armin whose hair was shining golden and eyes brighten like the sun was glowing in them . Then levi noticed somthing that armin was humming something it was mild and he couldn't out the word . " sing louder" he told armin , armin smiled and replied " yes Captain " , levi gave him a side look which made armin laugh , to levi it was the most beautiful site and sound which no song can macth . 

Soon armin's laughing died down . He cleared his throat, and he started humming again this time a little louder . Armin voice was sweet as honey , enjoying the song levi closed his eyes to just feel the cool breeze armins voice and the feeling of his hands . Slowly the song came to an end and levi opened this eyes . armin was looking at levi and wrapped his arms around him , levis head on armin chest as they looked toward the horizan the sun was at its peak . 

"Its soo peaceful " muttered armin 

"Yes it is "said levi looking at armin face , armin smacks levi lightly and roll his eyes " i am talking about the view not myself"

Levi raises his eyebrow and pull armin face closer " but you are the most beautiful view i have ever seen " levi smirks as he looks at armin's red face . He sits up and kisses armin cheeks first ,then on his forehead , then his nose , he mobe toward his lips and stay there , slowly he moves towards his cheekbone , now armin is red as a setting sun , he pushes levi away and hides his face behind his hands . 

Levi cant believe that this is real even if this whole day tells him otherwise , he smiles again , armin removes his hands he looks at levis smiling face and smiles himself . 

Both of them decides to take a swim in the cool water of the river to clam there warm bodies in this bruning afternoon . All clothes removed there body against cool water was soo refreshing . They played in water for a while and just enjoyed each other company , levi really liked these moments were he can just be another normal guy with no worries . Just him and armin . Like a normal couple 

As the sun started to go down that when they decided to eat . As armin took out the food as levi dried himself and sat down he looked at the food , his eyes widen 

"Really arlert , you did this ? " 

Armin looked where levi was he noticed what levi was talking about and blushed 

"I...its..j.us..t..i..know..um..it..w..as importanttoyousoiwantedittobeperfect." Armin tried to explain why he did it .

Levi was amused that how this awsome person that turn into a mess with just a comment. God you are gonna be the death of me armin arlert . He took armin hands and bring his face closer to his and whispers "thank you" 

Levi takes a look at the spoons , forks , napkin , washcolth , even a handcleaner . His was touched how armin remembered his obsession with cleanliness. It made his heart feel like it was gonna burst with this much love and conisderation for him . Armin gave levi a plate of food and took one himself . 

They both ate in slience and wacthed the sunset . Then the slience was broken " hey levi , when this all will be over lets get married and build a home near the sea ok" levi looks at him as with a look that say are you serious but he know armin is because his lover here is the one who hold the dream of the sea since he was a child .

" ya sure if we survive " says levi with his usual sarcasm .

Armin give him a determin look and say " we will we all will you , me , eren, mikasa,connie,jean,hanji,sasha we all will live through this"

Levi look at him , he is dumbfound by the determination he has and the pure hope armin reflect its soo heavenly , now levi gets it why eren wanted to save armin that day , its not because him being his best friend it because of the hope and light armin represent . 

Armin gives levi a small kiss and hild levi hand little tighter and give him a assuring nod . 

Levi just wraps his arm around him as he think that he want to hold him forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo how was it does the chacters are similar to the canon ?  
> Soo for the song armin is humming it is a song named tera mera sath rahe which also inspired this story . 
> 
> Soo i have a question for you all do you guys hate floch ?  
> Because like i really hate him now it not because of his hair or somthing . He himself like i just wacthed ep 8 which is assin bullet and like he says that even if we lost a few we damaged many of the enemy and it really pissed me off that he doesn't understand the causality they just created , he really takes war as a game and support eren in what he is doing which is not good becuse what he did was not right they are doing the same thing as marley , which will lead to another war , and soo many other people dying .
> 
> Like i can get why eren is doing what he us doing but floch he is just one of the those person who thinks that winning the war mean finishing the enemies. Like he says things about sacrifice but he himself doesn't even know how to do it himself . Plus if anyone remember he wanted to erwin rebron just because he wanted to give him pain and agony , so he coild make him feel guilty for what he did and now he is doing tje same thing to his enemies. God i really hate him 
> 
> Now its just mine opinion if you disagree with it no prob , so remember its just an oinpion i am not telling you to hate or like floch


End file.
